


Don't Panic

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrophobia, Elevator Sex, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates heights. Elevator gets stuck. Sam tries to keep him calm. Elevator Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

  


 

Dean rides in the elevator at least twice daily. Once on the way to his office and once at the end of the day. There are a few, very rare, occasions where he uses it to get to meetings or when the break room on his floor is out of coffee. Dean never takes the stairs. He just can't force himself to climb them. The one time he tried he had a panic attack after getting a glimpse over the edge of the railing.

Everyday he prays there won't be a fire.

The elevator, for all its dangers, is a shiny metal color in every direction making it easier to ignore the fact that its traveling hundreds of feet in the air. Dean can live with that, normally.

Working late is something he's been doing lately, ever since his boss offered him the new position. It was difficult handling everything between the added work and the extra hours. Sometimes Dean wished he had taken off with Sam. Not that the other man had actually stopped working, but Dean had over heard Sam mentioning weekend hunting trips to some co-workers.

The elevator door opened with an electronic _ding_ , causing Dean to glance up from where he was examining football scores on his cell. Blinking, he felt his face heat up a bit and a nervous smile pull at his lips.

“Sam.” He nodded before averting his gaze back down to the phone.

“Hey,” Sam replied, stepping into the elevator and shuffling to the other side. An awkward silence followed, neither man seemed quite sure what to say to each other. They hadn't really talked at all since that day in Dean's office a few weeks ago.

The elevator beeped as it slowly passed each floor, numbers counting down on the display. Dean started suddenly when everything jerked to a stop and the lights blinked out for several long moments before coming back on. He shuffled, gaze glancing over to the display as the elevator remained still and Sam cursed.

“What?” Dean glanced back to the taller man, a frown appearing on his features. “What happened?”

“I don't know.” Sam glanced back at him.

They eyed each other for a long moment before Dean sighed. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Fix it!” Dean waved towards the blank display, voice slightly higher and wavering nervously as he spoke. “You're tech support, can't you figure it out?”

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. “Tech support for the computer illiterate. I tell people who to plug in printers or restart them . . . I don't know anything about elevators!”

“There's gotta be something . . .” Dean paced over and started to randomly punch the buttons, panic rising in his chest. “Come on, come on—come on!”

“Whoa, hey!” Sam snagged his arm with one hand, the other one looping around his chest to grab the hand punching the buttons and pulled him away.

Dean turned toward him, body tense and shaking slightly. “There's gotta be—”

“Dean. Calm down.” Sam moved his hands up to grasp the older man's biceps. “No use in panicking. Someone'll be here soon. There's an automated alarm for this kind of situation.”

Dean made a voice low in his throat and glanced up at Sam. “But, what if—”

“ _No panicking_ ,” Sam reinforced the command, eyes catching Dean's and holding their gaze. This probably would have helped a lot if it hadn't been for the lights going out. Again.

The noise that came out of Dean's lips then was embarrassingly high pitched. He would never admit to making it. Ever. Just like he'd never admit to shoving himself into Sam's arms and clinging to him like a scared little girl. If anyone asked it was all Sam's doing.

Sam wasn't quite sure what to do with the fact that Dean was grasping a hold of him, tightly. The man's fingers were probably white around the knuckles and he was definitely shaking. Biting his lip, he slowly moved his hands, making soothing motions over Dean's back and shoulders. “Hey, it's okay,” his voice was low and reassuring as he spoke into the man's hair. Dean had shoved his head into the crook of Sam's neck when grabbed him and the briefcase he'd been holding had clattered to the floor along with Dean's phone, forgotten.

“Gonna die . . .” The words were muffled by Sam's bright yellow, nearly visible in the darkness, polo, but he made them out clearly.

“ _Not_ gonna die,” Sam replied, one hand coming up to tilt Dean's face up while the other slipped around to his shoulder to push him back. “Everything will be okay. Stop panicking.”

Dean's eyes were still wide with fear, bright and green in the dark. His body was still shaking and his fingers were still fisted into Sam's shirt. He opened his mouth to speak again, lips trembling, but before he could get anything out Sam leaned forward to look him straight in the eyes. Their faces were centimeters apart, breath mingling warm and tainted by the scent of today's lunch—Dean's salad with raspberry vinaigrette and Sam's warmed up Indian take out.

“Stop. Panicking.”

Sam watched as Dean's eyes darted down, away from his own as a pink tongue traced involuntary across slightly chapped lips. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against the older man's. If nothing else this would give Dean something else to worry about, something to take his mind off of the elevator issue.

It wasn't more than a brush of lips against lips. Sam did dart a tongue out to trace momentarily over the pale pink contours of Dean's lips, but pulled back after only a second or two. He rolled the minute taste of Dean around his mouth as he watched the other man's reaction. The green eyes that he'd marveled over since the first time he met the other man, in the elevator, had widened considerably and Dean's breath hitched audibly from shock. Sam never expected Dean to push forward a second later, hands pulling Sam to him as their lips met again.

The kiss was a tad frantic, but wonderful. Dean started out strong, pushing forward and nipping Sam's bottom lip and pulling it between his own to suck lightly, but Sam took over as a shiver spread through the older man's body. His hands moved up to grasp the back of Dean's neck, thumbs brushing against the smooth skin beneath his ears, as he maneuvered their mouths together. Tongues tasted and explored, tangling and then pressing against each other, trading positions as aggressor and defender in a silent battle. Sam swallowed several moans that Dean made, noises that the other man probably didn't even know he was making, and pressed forward till Dean's back was against the slick metal of the elevator wall.

At some point Sam's bag disappeared from his shoulder, his shirt was untucked and rucked up enough to allow Dean's hands to smooth over the planes of his well defined chest. Sam abandoned Dean's mouth to kiss along the lightly freckled skin of his face and down his jaw line before latching onto his neck. Hands moving up he undid the tie from Dean's neck and forced the man's hands from exploring his body long enough to push the suit jacket off his shoulders, followed by the ridiculous bright red suspenders.

Several buttons popped as he opened the dress shirt, but by then Dean's hands had started to smooth over the muscles of his back and then Sam's shirt was being pushed up and over his head. Once it was gone, he captured Dean's lips again in a heated kiss. His hands trailed down from Dean's upper back to cup his buttocks and pull him forward, pressing their groins together.

Dean groaned into the kiss and sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth. This hadn't been something he'd been thinking about. Sex, sex with Sam. But it was good and it had been a long time since he had enough time to go out. While he hadn't lied when he told Sam he wasn't gay, he didn't tell the whole truth either. Dean didn't really discriminate when it came to sex, and Sam? Sam was hot.

Belt buckles were awkwardly undone and Dean's pants and underwear ended up around his ankles at some point between heated kisses and hands grasping and caressing. He never even noticed pushing up into Sam's arms as Sam pushed their groins closer together, legs moving to wrap around the taller man.

A moment later the pad of a long finger, slicked only by spit, pressed against his entrance and he froze. Sam pulled back from the kiss, breath panting out harshly. “Dean?”

Dean gulped, arms grasping tighter to Sam's shoulders, one hand tangling in the long brown hair. “Yeah.”

“Yeah you—”

“Want this,” he answered, breath panting out and rough from kissing and the sheer rush of hormones coursing through his body. “Want you.”

“Don't have any lube—”

“Not gonna break.” Dean leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss against Sam's lips, teeth biting into the flesh of the lower one. “Use spit. I'll be fine.”

Sam nodded and pressed the finger forward, pushing past the ring of muscle slowly. “Tell me if—”

Dean shut him up with another kiss and pressed back against the intrusion. It burned, yes, but it felt good too. It'd been a while since he'd slept with another man, but he was sure he'd be fine. Keening into Sam's mouth, he felt the other man slowly work him open. Sam paused a few times to spit on his fingers in order to ease the way more while Dean reached between them to work their cocks.

It seemed like forever until Sam was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt Dean and lifted him up enough to position him above his cock. There eyes met, hazel and bright green in the darkness, as Dean lowered himself onto Sam and Sam pressed up, pushing Dean back against the elevator wall. They paused twice, letting Dean adjust, before Sam was fully seated inside Dean.

Sam rested his face in the crook of Dean's neck, kissing the skin there and sucking a bruise, as Dean panted, head tilted back against the wall and adjusted to the feel of Sam buried inside him. Another long moment passed before Dean adjusted his grip on Sam's shoulders and lifted himself up, starting a rhythm that Sam gladly assisted.

The darkness was filled with breathy pants and moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, spit slick mouths pressing together and against necks and faces, and the rustle of cloth moving. Sam's hand wrapped firmly around Dean's cock, roving up and down it, fingers playing over veins and brushing drops of pre-come from the slit. They were both getting close, Dean's pace as he moved on Sam's cock becoming more frantic as the moments passed.

Sam came first, barely, pressing up into Dean and shuddering as he released inside the other man. He captured Dean's lips into a passionate kiss as he worked his hand faster around him. Dean finally came with a shuddered moan into Sam's mouth. The kiss turned lazy then, sweet almost, as Sam's hand moved twice more up and down Dean's cock before releasing him and pressing against the elevator wall.

They pulled back, watching silently as they caught their breath. Sam lifted the hand from the wall, leaving a wet mark against the shiny surface, and pressed into against the side of Dean's cheek. “You okay?”

Dean's nose scrunched up and he tilted his head away from Sam's hand. “Dude!”

A soft laugh escaped Sam's lips and he leaned forward and pressed them against Dean's again.

Yeah, Dean was done panicking. In the end they were stuck in the elevator for the rest of the night. It was a really good thing the power was out and the next day was a Saturday or the security guard would have had some excellent black mail material.

The fact that they were stuck at least fifteen stories above ground didn't cross Dean's mind once for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Here.](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/1242.html?thread=745434#t745434) Dean is scared of heights and freaks when the elevator suspends mid-air. He hangs onto hunky Sam and shivers. Sam is very turned on and they have sex with Dean's legs wrapped around Sam.


End file.
